The chemical oxygen iodine laser (COIL) is typically configured as a medium to high power laser for both industrial and military applications. A COIL laser can generally produce output power on the order of about 100 kW or less to a megawatt or more. For industrial applications, COIL lasers can be used for cutting metals and other substances. In the military arena, COIL lasers are particularly useful in missile defense, counter force, and precision strike situations where it is desirable to minimize collateral damage. COIL lasers can be mounted on spacecraft, aircraft, ships and land-based vehicles for a wide variety of military applications.
COIL lasers are conventionally fueled by reacting a basic hydrogen peroxide solution (BHP) with chlorine gas to form singlet delta oxygen (O2(1Δ)) that reacts with iodine to produce photon emissions in the form of a laser beam. By-products of the conventional lasing process typically include oxygen and a spent BHP solution containing an alkali chloride salt (e.g. KCl, NaCl, LiCl) and water. These waste by-products can be converted into reusable fuels by a fuel regeneration system to address the logistical needs of a COIL weapon system.
For certain types of military applications, e.g., ground mobile or space remote, the logistics of maintaining a COIL laser in a ready condition generally require a supply of hydrogen peroxide for the initial fuels magazine in addition to the hydrogen peroxide with potassium hydroxide typically produced by a fuel regeneration system. Industrial methods of producing hydrogen peroxide, however, are generally inappropriate for the scale and mobility of military laser weapons such as a COIL. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a more convenient means of producing hydrogen peroxide without potassium hydroxide for maintaining, generating and regenerating chemical fuels for COIL-based laser weapons. Moreover, this same technology may have commercial applications for non-military users of hydrogen peroxide.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a relatively simple method of producing hydrogen peroxide as an exclusive product. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method of producing hydrogen peroxide that is practical for both military and industrial applications. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.